


All I Want For Christmas Is better Puns

by GreetingsFromThePunderworld



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Domestic af, Drabble, M/M, innuendos, not much to tag, p cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreetingsFromThePunderworld/pseuds/GreetingsFromThePunderworld
Summary: "I don't think he appreciates this kind of oppression. I don't know if I can support this kind of segregation. Are you racist against my Christmas tree? If you are I'm leaving, this is not acceptable."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry early Christmas fam.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't like Christmas but here is a holiday-themed fic anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy and have a great day.

Frank had just returned from shopping, and not even five minutes through the door he was already ranting.

 

"They're just slaves. Their little green Claus-slaves. All they do- Gerard." Frank stopped mid sentence and looked at Getard petulantly.

 

"What?" Gerard asked confused.

 

Frank looked at it, mouth open for a minute. "Look at it." Frank motioned to the 'tree' in the middle of the living room.

 

"Yeah?" Gerard looked questioningly at Frank. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

 

"I mean, there's nothing really wrong with it, per say, it's just..." Frank was searching for what to say. Gerard crossed his arms and waited.

 

Frank sighed. "It's not even the right kind of tree." He prompted.

 

Gerard pouted, "that's what makes him unique."

 

Frank walked up to the human height oak sapling fully decorated with Christmas ornaments. "I guess." He said. The leaves where either brown or nonexistent. It was more a pile of sticks that a tree.

 

"Where's the tree topper?"Frank asked glancing over it meticulously.

 

"Right there." Gerard pointed to one of the highest branches. A gold plastic star was duck taped to the flimsy branch. "It wouldn't stay on the top."

 

Frank nodded. "I see."

 

"I don't think he appreciates this kind of oppression. I don't know if I can support this kind of segregation. Are you racist against my Christmas tree? If you are I'm leaving, this is not exeptable." Gerard joked, Frank raised an eyebrow.

 

 

"You better lose the tude," Frank said seriously and pointed to Gerard's nether regions, "or that little dude isn't getting sucked." Frank grinned.

 

Gerard whined. "I was kidding."

 

"I know." Frank stepped closer to Gerard and snaked a hand around his waist. A more genuine smile spread across his face. "You know what, we can keep it. There is no Christmas guidebook stating that your tree must be a Fir tree. We'll just make do with this dying deciduous tree." Frank said.

 

Gerard smiled. "Exactly. I like this dying deci-. I like this tree."

 

"Do even know what deciduous means." Frank asked.

 

"I think we both know that I do not." Gerard said. "It looks better with the tree lights on, look."

 

Gerard maneuvered himself behind the tree and plugged in the cord, nearly falling in the process.

 

"Turn off the lights." Gerard said as he stumbled next to Frank.

 

Frank flipped the switch off, sure enough it did look better. Beautiful in fact. The lights and ornaments were hung in a way that made it look as if they were floating. The branches stuck out artfully in all the right places, the lights giving the decorations and branches a backlit effect.

 

"Wow." Frank said. "You really outdid yourself."

 

Gerard smirked. "It took me 5 hours." Which was how long Frank had been out shopping for Christmas presents.

 

"But I think your balls are too low." Frank commented pointing to an ornament.

 

"Shut up." Gerard groaned.

 

"Come on, I'll jingle your bells." Frank grabbed Gerard's hand.

 

"That's really gross." Gerard giggled. Frank began pulling Gerard towards their bedroom.

 

"I'll make sure your Christmas is white." Frank whispered in Gerard's ear.

 

Gerard grimaced. "That ones just vile."

 

"I've got one more." Frank said.

 

"Oh I'd love to hear it."Gerard joked.

 

"I'll be coming down your chimney." Frank wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Yeah no. I am withdrawing from this situation. Your not getting any now." Gerard danced around Frank, evading his grasp.

 

"Why? No, I was kidding." Frank griped.

 

"I found your New Years resolution; make better puns." Gerard said. "Bake me cookies to make up for it." He demanded.

 

"Fine." Frank grovelled. "I'll make you some damn cookies."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm off to watch Stranger Things.


End file.
